


A Shoulder To Lean On

by wildwordwomyn



Series: I Get By [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a hazy, sexy dream about Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoulder To Lean On

It’s not like a freight train barreling off the track. It’s more like floating on top of an ocean. It’s warm and slow and right. There’s time and reason and faith. This slow he can breathe and know what he’s doing is okay. Too fast and he would’ve bolted. This, though, this is moving at a good clip. Long distance is all about that. Don’t pace yourself and you burn out. You sprint full spead in the beginning and then you run on fumes until you end up with nothing left. Stopped in your tracks. So, yeah, he believes a rule like that should be one to follow when it comes to endurance.

So his hands, thin with long fingers, wrap around the throat. Not to kill like so many men he helps to profile but to caress. Soft skin, vulnerable, sweet. His fingers slip easily up the thick column seeking to repeat the shudders that come in waves. He sighs when the warm body moves against him. Spencer knows he’s dreaming but he can’t help sensing that whoever he’s dreaming about is well worth these subconscious thoughts. Of course, if Gideon were still around he’d laugh at him, prompting an uncomfortable Spencer to recite facts and figures about the nature and cause of dreams. Instead his dream-self cups the cheek turned his way, startled by the stubble that scratches when the dark brown eyes search his for reassurance-

Spencer instantly awakens on the BAU jet with his head leaning against Derek’s shoulder. He sits up quickly, apologizing, wiping a hand across his mouth in case there’s any drool. When Derek chuckles he smiles, until he notices that the man has stubble and dark brown eyes…


End file.
